


At Dawn

by simpheart



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/F, I live for the slowburn and so should you, It's really short again but I live for idle moments between pc and shadowheart, Like... wtf is her hair anyways, You cannot tell me that it's easy for Shadowheart to do her hair each morning, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpheart/pseuds/simpheart
Summary: It became an occurrence, spending time at dawn doing Shadowheart's hair -- and she's sure neither of them minded.
Relationships: Shadowheart (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	At Dawn

“You do not have to recite your prayers so quietly,” Xildi says gently, long fingers weaving black hair effortlessly. She can tell the way the cleric tenses at her words, how her head shifts ever so slightly that she almost loses her progress. “I would hope I don’t have to remind you —“

“I _know_ how you feel about my faith.”

Xildi is silent, eyes focusing past the black hair towards the bedrolls near the campfire. “I don’t mind, Shadowheart. It’s endearing to see you more open about it.”

She knows the half-elf’s lips tighten in search for a response, but nothing comes to. A part of her wonders if her companion found comfort in her statement.

Xildi recalls the first time she found Shadowheart struggling with her hair, with much frustration alike the time they met. Her attempts at keeping her voice down were to ill effect, as it broke the elf from her trance quite easily. She remembers approaching the cleric with timid steps, still partially dazed as concern consumed her being. 

And did she remember how vividly Shadowheart refused her help at first, how her gaze nearly cut her into two. She’s glad she stood her ground, as eventually she watched her guard drop and a defeated yes echoed from her. First it wasn’t a daily occurrence — only when she truly was struggling in the early hours, but eventually, and as odd as it seemed at first, the Shar cleric waited for her to wake before she even started her hair.

If the wizard had to guess, she enjoyed the company. Though she would never dare say that to her face.

“It’s dangerous to be open about it,” comes from Shadowheart after long moments of silence. Xildi blinks, nearly completing their morning ritual and finds her pace slowing. “A _Selûnite_ might be around any corner.”

Xildi finds herself chuckling before she can stop herself. She’s thankful she just finished the last braid as the cleric’s head turns at once and a heated stare burns through her. 

“ _What_?”

Raising her hands, Xildi backs away slightly. “I think we’d know if there was someone here who opposed your faith.” Idly, she thinks: _and I would give them hell for it_. The sun continues to rise and Wyll turns over in an attempt to get a few more minutes of rest. “Here, I’m almost done and I’ll be out of your hair, literally.”

Shadowheart snorts before a light laugh of her own escapes her lips. “Fine, but it’ll stay between us. I still don’t trust Lae’zel.”

“I know, I know,” says the wizard with a defeated sigh. Her hands work with speed, much used to the chains that hold Shadowheart’s hair together. With a clap, she leans back and lets the half-elf create a comfortable distance.

Their eyes connect, as if Shadowheart wants to say something. Her gaze drifts to Xildi’s own mauve hair. “Let me repay the debt next time.”

The elf’s mind goes blank as her companion’s words slowly process in her head. 

“What? Did you mess up my hair or something?” There’s a hint of fluster in Shadowheart’s voice as a hand raises to her braid. 

Finally after watching the cleric nervously shuffle with her own hair does it click. “Oh! _Um_ — no there’s nothing wrong with your hair it looks fine!” Frantically her hands raise and she grabs Shadowheart’s hand in her own. She can only imagine how foolish she looks right now. “You want to braid _my_ hair?”

Shadowheart raises a brow, torn between being amused and unimpressed. “Should I not? I sincerely doubt you have magic hair — and if you do, I really don’t want to know.”

“No I don’t.” Xildi lets go of her hand and stares intently at the ground. At this moment it is truly the most fascinating thing ever! “I would not object to that, though. Perhaps at tomorrow’s dawn?”

She misses the smile Shadowheart wears. “It’s a deal.”


End file.
